The Life of Violet Smythe
by edward lover girl
Summary: Violet and Cassie, her twin sister are siblings of Sebastian Smythe. They moved from Paris right after Regionals (2x16) and the twin sisters attend McKinley while Sebastian attends Dalton Academy. How does Violet react when she finds herself with a love interest in a very short time?
1. Chapter 1

**The Lives of Violet and Cassie Smythe**

**Disclaimer: Ryan Murphy owns the show Glee and any of the songs that I use belong to their original artists. I only own Violet, her parents, Cassie, and any other characters I make up on the way besides the cast of Glee.**

_**Summary: Violet and Cassie, her twin sister are siblings of Sebastian Smythe. They moved from Paris right after Regionals (2x16) and the twin sisters attend McKinley while Sebastian attends Dalton Academy. How do Violet and Cassie react when they find themselves with a love interest?**_

_**Pairings: Kurt x Blaine, Cassie x ?, Violet x Jeff, Sebastian x ?**_

**Chapter 1**

**Violet's POV**

Cassie and I, with our family, moved to the states because our father received a job transfer, and he hopes to run for Senate since he is originally from the states. Sebastian, on the other hand, was full of mischief. He had sex with any male that walked on two legs. Cassie and I didn't like that at all and we frowned upon it. Sex is meant to be sacred and meaningful, not just for fun.

Moving on from that, we moved on the day of a show choir competition. Sebastian, Cassie, and I loved show choir, so we asked our mom and dad if we could go and watch. They agreed and Cassie offered to drive to Dayton, I believe is the town. I called shot gun in her 2010 Toyota Camry, like always, and that left Sebastian with the backseat. She drove and made it to the performing center an hour before it started. We walked inside and saw that it was crowded with people from competitors to audience members. One school had on a navy blue uniform with red piping and a blue and red tie that had a fancy "D" on their breast pocket. Another had a red and black outfit with their sponsor wearing a track suit and she had a scowl on her face. The last school had on a bright blue and black outfit with combat boots while the guys had dress shoes. A boy with blonde hair came over to us while Sebastian had run off to order a, what I hoped wasn't alcoholic, drink.

"So, I haven't seen you around before," the blonde boy said. "What are your names?"

"I'm Violet Smythe and this is my sister, Cassandra Smythe, but I call her Cassie for short. We just moved to Westerville, Ohio today from Paris." I told him as a brunette boy had joined us. They both were wearing the navy blue outfits.

"From Paris? Wow. I'm Jeffrey Sterling and this is my step brother, Nicholas Duval. You can call us Nick and Jeff." Jeff said as we shook each other's hand. "Would you happen to possess a phone, Violet?"

"Actually yes, I do." I handed him my phone and noticed my sister was gone. Jeff handed me my phone back and noticed my brow being furrowed. "Sorry. Just trying to find..." Then I found my sister talking to Nick. "Found her. Damn it! Why am I the ugly duckling?" Jeff frowned at that.

"I don't believe that. Who called you that?"

"My father said I wasn't beautiful and that I was just a waste of space. Over time I started to believe it." I ducked my head in shame as I answered his question. It wasn't something I shared on a daily basis.

"You're beautiful, Violet, and I will do everything possible for you to believe it." Jeff was going to continue, but his team captain called him to go prepare themselves. "I have to go prepare, but send me a text so that I have your number. Don't let others define you."

I watched his retreating figure before Cassie came back and we found Sebastian, who was surprisingly sober. We found some open seats that were right behind the Warblers and waited for the opening group. I shot Jeff a text that stated:

_Hi, it's Violet. You're eyes, they shine so bright I wanna save that light I can't escape this now Unless you show me how! – VS_

Once he received it, he sent a frowning face and asked:

_Why that song? And where are you? – JS_

I poked Jeff in the back of the head to let him know where I was. He touched his hair and turned around as I giggled and waved. Jeff smiled softly and mouthed, "you are beautiful, but why that song?" I mouthed back, "describes me and I don't want to hurt you." He reached back and caressed my cheek and mouthed, "you won't." Once the announcer started to speak, he turned around and I blushed. Cassie looked at me with wide eyes and mouth dropped open and Sebastian patted me on the back. I shrugged at Cassie and slouched lower in my seat.

The announcer announced the first competitor was Aural Intensity. They did a rendition of _Friend of Mine_ by Sonseed. I just sat there and thought _What the hell_? But When I heard the announcer call the Dalton Academy Warblers to the stage, I realized that Jeff was in that group. The two boys that stepped out first did a beautiful rendition of _Candles_ by Hey Monday. Sebastian had to ruin the moment by saying that the pale boy had a gay face. I nudged his ribs as they continued to do _Raise Your Glass_ by P!NK. By the end of their performance, I gave them a standing ovation and cheered as they walked off the stage.

"Oh my God!" I yelled in excitement as Jeff made his way back to his seat. "You guys were amazing!"

"Thank you, Violet. So, um, do you-" Jeff started, but someone told him to sit down. "Meet me in the lobby at the end of the competition?" I nodded and sat back down and poked him in the head again. "Yes?" he whispered.

"The guy next to me is my brother, just so you know." I whispered back. Jeff nodded and sent me a wink. My cheeks blushed as the William McKinley New Directions were announced to the stage.

Their songs sounded like originals because I haven't heard of them before. The first song I think was titled _Get It Right_ and I loved it. But I love depressing songs as it was anyways, thanks to the insulting of my father. _Loser Like Me_, I think that's the title of the song, was upbeat. Somebody tossed out foam fingers and they used a slushy machine that had confetti in it. It was exciting nonetheless and I didn't want to go home.

_*****Glee!*****_

**A.N. – I am so very sorry I have not written anything as of late! I recently moved into college and I'm still transitioning from home to college. I will update when I can so don't kill me if it's not right away. Let me know how I did on this one. I will let you know what the poll results are for my _Katie Anderson _story soon! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Once the judges left the auditorium to decide the winner, Jeff motioned for me to follow him, so I did. He led me out to the lobby and sat me at the bar. After he bought our drinks, Jeff turned to look at me.

"So, Violet, may I ask you a question?" Jeff asked as our drinks arrived.

"You already did, but yes, you may." I smirked at him as I gave him the Smythe wit.

He chuckled as I took a sip. "Well, then. Will you come to my place next week for dinner? I want you to meet my parents." I choked on my drink as he said that. "Are you okay?"

I nodded as I gained my breath back. "That's something you don't hear on your first day in the states. To answer your question, yes, I will. May I ask why?"

"I plan on dating you. My father and I have a bad case of "wants, must haves", you see, and that's how my father met my step mother." Jeff took a sip of his soda before he continued. "As you walked into the lobby, I thought that you were beautiful, but there's a sadness in your eyes. I would do anything to take that sadness, that pain away." By this time, my eyes started to fill with tears, so I looked down at my hands.

"My home life isn't perfect. I never invite anyone over because every time I did, my father scared them away. He started hitting me when I was thirteen. Sebastian had just come out as gay when he was twelve and I chose his side. Cassie chose my father's side. My father doesn't buy me birthday gifts, Christmas presents, or Easter presents anymore. Sebastian, Cassie, and my mother buy my gifts to let me know that they care." I cleared my throat to get rid of the phlegm before continuing. "One Christmas, a few years back, I bought him a gun and in the box that held the gun was my suicide note. He brought the barrel up to my temple and I closed my eyes, just waiting for him to pull the trigger. Instead of doing that, he sent me to my room." I wiped a few tears away. "It's hard for me to love anyone after what I have been through. If you want to go to Cassie, I understand."

"Violet, you don't understand how beautiful you are, don't you?" Jeff asked me, raising my face and kissing my forehead. The warning bell for the competition alarmed, so he led me back to the auditorium before he left for the stage. "You'll be alright, honey." He squeezed my hand. "I'll make sure of it."

I walked back into the auditorium and found my spot where Cassie and Sebastian were sitting. "Hi. Sorry I took so long." I murmured, looking anywhere else but them.

"He knows, doesn't he?" Sebastian asked me lowly. "You told him, didn't you?" I nodded while keeping my head down. This was discussion for later. The announcer for the winner came out and announced the New Directions as champion, but she was slapped to the ground by the Aural Intensity leader.

After that happened, Cassie, Sebastian, and I exited our way out of the building. Cassie told us that she would come pick us up as she left to go get her car. Once it was us two alone, Sebastian turned to me.

"Why did you tell him?" Sebastian asked.

"Have you ever heard the expression that it's easier to spill your darkest secrets to a stranger rather than your closest friend?" I asked him. He nodded and I continued, "That's how I felt, Seb. I'm tired of fighting against Father just to keep my head above water. I am tired of keeping it a secret. It's only a matter of time before I attempt again."

"No, you won't. I'll make sure of it." A very familiar male voice spoke behind us. Jeff was here and he did not seem happy. I turned around and was immediately met by two arms being wrapped around my waist. "You're not going to end your life. Not on my watch." I looked up to Jeff's baby blue eyes. "You understand that?" I nodded as I set my head on his shoulder.

"Who are you and why are you acting like she's yours?" Sebastian asked Jeff.

"I am Jeffrey Sterling from the Dalton Academy Warblers. When the judges left, I took her to the lobby and I made it clear that she is mine to protect, to love, and to keep. She told me about her past and she cried on my shoulder. There's no way in hell I'm letting her go." My brother seemed shocked by his explanation. By this time, Cassie had shown up and she honked her horn. "Will you be okay by yourself until I see you again?" I nodded feebly. "If anything happens, I'm only a phone call away." Jeff then let me go so I could get in Cassie's car.

As Cassie drove out of the parking lot, I closed my eyes, leaned my head on the window, and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It had been a couple days since the show choirs' Regionals competition. After Cassie drove us safely home, my father had to be a dick. He asked if the competition was good and then he sent Sebastian and me to our rooms. It was his way for us to be gone from his sight. Dinner was served to our rooms and, after that, I fell asleep.

Today was my and Cassie's first day at our new high school, McKinley. I awoke at 4:30 so that I could be out of the house by five. No one was going to ruin my day, not even my god forsaken father. I packed an extra set of clothes just in case something happened. Wearing a short sleeve white shirt under a black hoodie with blue denim jeans and my canvas shoes, I was out the door with my keys and school bag. Thankfully I had searched up the route to school and the route to a coffee shop.

I drove to the coffee shop and I arrived at 7:00 sharp. Ordering a French vanilla cappuccino and a couple muffins, I was, then, en-route to McKinley. After I polished off both of my muffins, I took my coffee and my school bag, with my keys, inside the school building, where I would be meeting the school principal. As I walked into the school, everybody looked at me like I was fresh meat and that wasn't welcoming.

"_When the days are cold, And the cards all fold…_" I sang quietly under my breath all the way until the principal's office. Once I reached the door, the secretary ushered me into his office. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Figgins." I greeted as I shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to be here."

"It is very nice to meet you as well, Ms. Smythe. I see on your transfer papers that you did extremely well in your college preparatory classes, even though you are only a junior. Shall I advise putting you in Trigonometry/Pre-Calculus math class? You seem you could excel at this level." Mr. Figgins advised as he greeted me.

"Sure. I like to challenge myself in new areas of study." I agreed as he made my schedule changes and handed me it along with my locker and combination. "Thank you." He shooed me out his office and I left to go find my locker. When doing so, I saw four jocks with Big Gulp cups in their hands and they were headed straight for me.

"Hey, newbie. Are you ready for your welcome treatment?" a black jock asked.

"You can do what you want. I don't care. What you're about to do isn't even compared to the way I'm being treated at home and trust me, it isn't pretty." I rolled one of my hoodie sleeves up to show them a bruise. "If you want to proceed, go ahead. I don't care."

"Guys, lets back off." the jock said. "Damn girl, you have it bad at home, don't you?" I nodded in agreement. "My name is Azimio Adams. This is Kenny Jenkins, Jack Hughes, and Dave Karofsky." They all nodded their heads in acknowledgement as their names were called, except Dave, who had a grimace on his face. "What, Dave?"

"Nothing. Just thinking." Dave stoutly said as he gave his Big Gulp cup to Azimio and left. Weird.

"Anyway, my name is Violet Smythe. I just moved from Paris, just to put that out there." I introduced and I see my sister in a frilly pink dress. _Sure hope that nothing happens to that dress. _I thought wickedly with a small grin on my face. "Right behind you is my twin sister in that frilly pink dress she's wearing. Daddy's little girl." I mocked in a slightly snide way. "Go after her. I'll look away." I whispered to Azimio.

He nodded as the remaining three walked towards my sister. _Now I need to act like I was lost._ So I started to look around for my locker like a newbie would when I hear my sister scream and _splash!_ I looked over and there stood Cassie covered in a cherry slushy as the jocks walked away like nothing happened. Acting like the caring sister, I rushed over to her to see if she was alright.

"Cassie, oh my gosh, are you alright?" I asked her as I took a tissue to wipe her face from my bag.

"Do I look okay to you?" she snapped as she shoved me away from her. "You seriously have the gall to ask me that? No wonder Father acts the way he does around you! You're so freaking stupid! If you wanted to help, you could've done it years ago by taking your life."

_Ouch._ My vision became blurry and I walked the opposite way from her to find myself in a choir room. There was a piano in the middle of it, but there wasn't a teacher. _Maybe it couldn't hurt to play. _I thought as I looked around the room. As I set my bag down and sat on the stool, I thought of a good song to sing with it.

_I can't stand to fly  
I'm not that naive  
I'm just out to find  
The better part of me_

_I'm more than a bird,_  
_I'm more than a plane_  
_I'm more than some pretty face beside a train_  
_It's not easy to be me_

As I got to the next verse, I saw a man with curly hair out of the corner of my eye in the doorway. It seemed as if he had a sad expression on his face. I felt something hot and wet roll down my face. _Great! I'm crying!_

_I wish that I could cry_  
_Fall upon my knees_  
_Find a way to lie_  
_'Bout a home I'll never see_

_It may sound absurd but don't be naïve_  
_Even heroes have the right to bleed_  
_I may be disturbed but won't you concede_  
_Even Heroes have the right to dream_  
_And it's not easy to be me_

_Up, up and away, away from me_  
_Well, it's alright_  
_You can all sleep sound tonight_  
_I'm not crazy or anything_

_I can't stand to fly_  
_I'm not that naive_  
_Girls weren't meant to ride_  
_With clouds between their knees_

_I'm only a girl in a silly red sheet_  
_Digging for kryptonite on this one way street_  
_Only a girl in a funny red sheet_  
_Looking for special things inside of me_  
_Inside of me, inside of me_

_Inside of me, inside of me_

_I'm only a girl in a funny red sheet_  
_I'm only a girl looking for his dream_  
_I'm only a girl in a funny red sheet_  
_It's not easy._  
_It's not easy to be me._

The curly haired man clapped as he stepped inside of the room after I finished playing. I quickly stood up and wiped the tears from my face.

"I'm sorry if I intruded. My sister was being mean and I needed an emotional release." I quickly said as he walked near me. "I'm Violet Smythe. I just moved here from Paris."

"Welcome to Lima, Ohio, Violet. I'm Will Schuester, director of the New Directions. My glee club calls me Mr. Schue. May I say that was a wonderful rendition of Five for Fighting's song you did. Where did you learn to play like that?" Mr. Schuester asked. I just stood there very awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Sensing that I was nervous, he said, "Why don't you audition for glee club today? We would love to have your voice."

"I'll think about it." I answered and after he nodded, I was out the door.

The day progressed fairly quickly and by that time, I had decided to audition for the glee club. I knocked on the door to let Mr. Schue know I was here. He turned around and welcomed me into the room.

"Guys, this is Violet Smythe who moved all the way from Paris, France, I presume?" he asked me. I verified that by nodding my head. "I heard her sing earlier and I offered a chance to audition. Shall you sing your audition song?" I nodded again and Mr. Schue sat down with his students.

Taking off the bag, I began to speak, "As Mr. Schue said, my name is Violet Smythe." I handed my sheet music to the piano person. "Here goes nothing." I looked at everybody as I started to sing.

_When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

_At the curtains call  
It's the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you've made_

_Don't wanna let you down  
But I am, hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close  
It's light inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

I finished the song and I heard a couple kids start clapping which led to everybody else to clap as well. They all wanted me in their show choir as well. That made me feel so much happier knowing that I found my happy place.

"Well, what is this? Can I join?" a female voice broke through the applauding they were giving me. Sure enough, there was my twin sister standing in the doorway.

"We are the New Directions." Mr. Schue answered. "Do you want to audition?"

"Sure!" Cassie set her bag down and switched my music with hers. I sat down in the back of the room as I waited for her to sing. Pulling out my phone, I shot Jeff a message, asking him if he wanted to go to Lima Bean for coffee after school. He answered that yes, he would love to with a smiley face. What is this boy doing to my heart? Jeff is making me feel things I have never felt before. My heart flutters every time I think about him or I talk to him. When he smiles, I smile and when he comforts me, I believe him. Is he the one I have been looking for all along? How can I fall in love with someone this quickly? Is it possible?

_I think I'd have a heart attack_

With all of my thinking, I totally forgot my sister was singing. Not that I cared, but after how she and my son of a bitch father treated me, I didn't see a point of caring about what she did anymore. I just sat there as everyone was applauding for her audition and Mr. Schue welcomed her into the New Directions. _Great! I'll be compared to her like always._ When could I get a break? Never.

**A.N. - As promised, I told you I would tell you the poll results for _Katie Anderson_! The results are Jeff Sterling! I'll try to update that story when I can. I want to focus on getting this stable first. Tell me what you thought! R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Right after I had left McKinley for today, I drove to Lima Bean to meet up with Jeff for coffee. I didn't give a damn if my sister followed me or not. I made it clear to myself that after I hit 18 in a month, I am out of that house and I will not look back. Walking into the coffee shop, I saw Jeff sitting in the corner with a book in his hands and a coffee sitting across from him, which I guess that was mine.

"Hey, stranger." I teased him as I walked up to his table. "Is this seat taken?"

Jeff looked up from his book and smiled at me. "I was waiting for my beautiful damsel and it seems as if she showed up at the perfect time." He gestured at the seat I stood behind. "Please have a seat." I took a seat and I took a sip of the coffee that was in front of me. "So has anything happened today?"

"Cassie told me that I should end my life today during school and that I was dull." Ever since I met Jeff, I found out that I could talk to him a lot easier than I could with my own brother. Don't get me wrong. I love my brother, but it was nicer to have someone else to talk to who wanted to listen as well. Jeff looked at me with huge eyes. I shrugged nonchalantly. "It's nothing new that I haven't heard before, Jeff. I eventually tune everything out, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt because it does."

He grabbed my hand across the table that wasn't wrapped around my coffee. "I'm so glad I got to meet you, Violet. You are much stronger than I thought." Jeff squeezed my hand before he let go. I blushed lightly as he continued to talk. "So are you free this Friday?" I nodded quickly. "Great! Then you can meet my parents at dinner." Jeff smiled brightly before he stood up. As he walked over to my side of the table, he kissed my head lightly. "You're one in a million." he whispered in my ear before he walked out of the door.

I abandoned my coffee at the table and ran after him. There was not any way I was going to let him go. Not on my watch. He's mine. When he heard my footsteps, he turned around as I hurled myself at him. I embraced him tightly as I nuzzled the space in between his neck and his shoulder. Jeff embraced me back as tightly as I did and smiled into my hair. _This is it_. I thought to myself. _Tell him._

"Is it possible to fall so fast because I have." I whispered to him. "I've fallen for you within these short few days." Jeff pulled back with his eyes sparkling with adoration and he kissed my forehead.

"Yes, Violet, I believe it is possible. I've fallen for you, too." Jeff answered. His answer warmed my heart and I let out a sigh of content. He felt the same as me. "Let's wait for Friday and we will find out what to do with our relationship, alright? I want my family to know what is going to on with you at home."

"What about Nick? My sister is attracted to him. I don't want to ruin her image for him." I tried to object.

Jeff chuckled as he answered, "Always the selfless one. Darling, Nick isn't straight. He plays for your brother's team. As for your sister, well, she's going to have to get over her crush." I grinned after he finished. For once, things were going my way.

"I like being the important one for a change. It makes me feel important." I told him. Jeff smiled as he stroked my cheek. "I'm glad I have fallen for you. Is it bad that I don't want to go home? I just want to stay with you."

"No, it's not bad that you don't want to go home because I don't want you to leave, either. However, I don't want you to be in anymore trouble with your father then probably what you already are. Come on. I want to meet your parents today. I'll follow your car." Jeff then ushered me to my car and he walked to his vehicle as well. _Wow. He does have a bad case of the must have's, want's_. I thought hilariously in my head as I pulled out of the coffee shop parking lot.

As I drove the two hour drive home, I listened to Maroon 5, Mandy Moore, and Nickelback all the way. I just needed something to calm down my nerves because I knew what my dad was about to do and I didn't want Jeff to be scared away. I wanted to be with Jeff as much as Jeff wanted to be with me and if I could move away right now, I would. I can't stand my family anymore. My own confidants now are my mother and Sebastian and now, Jeff. I parked my car into the driveway of my family's home, hopped out of my car after I grabbed my bag, and waited for Jeff to park.

By this time, I was shaking from the cold and from the fear. Tears pricked my eyes because for all I knew, this could as well be my last time with Jeff. Damn for my father making me weak and submissive. This isn't who I wanted to be. Jeff walked up and he saw my state of weakness. He wrapped his arms around me to let me know that he was here. I buried my face in his shoulder and took some deep breaths before I let Jeff lead me up to the door. With hesitation, I opened the door and was met by my father and mother, Cassie, and Sebastian.

"Nice to meet you all. My name is Jeffrey Sterling and I am going to get straight to the point. Mr. Smythe," Jeff said with a serious face before he looked at my father, "I would like your permission to date Violet and, perhaps, court her." I risked a look at my father and, for once in his life, he looked shocked but pleased.

"Why don't you two come in and we can talk about this? Sebastian, Cassandra, will you two please go to your room while I talk to your sister and this young man?" my father asked them both. They nodded and left the living room. I looked at Jeff with a look that said _whatever happens, don't leave me_. He rubbed my shoulder as if to reassure he wouldn't. My father and mother welcomed us into the living room that had sparkling cider on the coffee table. "Would you two like something to drink?"

"No, but thank you for asking. We had coffee prior to stopping by." Jeff answered. "So, shall we get down to business? I want to ask for your permission to date your daughter. I adore her more than anything else."

"I see. May I ask how you two met, Violet?" my mother asked because I didn't dare look at my father just yet. I was too scared and I think Jeff knew because he put his arm around me and squeezed me reassuringly.

"I met him at the show choir competition that you allowed us to go to the first day we moved here." Then I looked up to Jeff's blue eyes and smiled at him. "Out of all of the people that were there, he chose me. He found me."

"Yes, I did. I'm not letting you go, darling. You're stuck with me." Jeff agreed as he kissed my temple. "I know it seemed sudden for me to be the one to ask for your permission to date your daughter after it seems that we only met, but I feel like I've known her for years and I feel a connection. I'm not willing to let Violet go."

My father pondered for a little before he smirked a little as he said, "Like you said, you and Violet have recently met. Are you sure you're not mistaking Violet for Cassandra? She has so much more potential than Violet." My heart broke when my father said that. I have potential, too, but he overlooks me every time that Cassie does something wonderful. Tears filled my eyes and I buried my face in Jeff's neck.

"Maxwell!" my mother gasped in shock. "If Violet is happy with this young man, then let her be happy." Jeff rubbed my back as he kept trying to comfort me. I sniffled quietly as my mother continued. "And don't you ever say anything like that about my daughter ever again."

"Sir, I am not mistaking Violet for your other daughter. Violet has the same, if not more, amount of potential as Cassandra. I chose Violet and I intend to keep my choice." Jeff's voice had an edge of steel in it when he spoke. My father was surprised by the tone of Jeff's voice.

"Alright, Mr. Sterling, you have my permission to date Violet. Is there anything else that I need to know?" my father had reluctantly agreed.

"Yes, she is meeting my parents this Friday. Violet needs to be in a semi-formal dress." Jeff stated as he stood up. "It was lovely to meet you, Mr. Smythe, and you, Mrs. Smythe. I hope to cross paths with you again." I told my parents that I would see him to his car just to get out of the house.

Doing just that, I showed him out to his car and told him I would see him soon as I kissed him on the cheek. He left and as I went back inside, my father slapped my cheek for letting Jeff talk to him like that and he started screaming and swearing at me about how much of a useless daughter I am. After he slapped me across the face once more, he sent me to my room and had dinner sent to my room as well. By the time I finished eating, I did my nightly routine and fell asleep.

***** Glee! *****

**A.N. – I'm so sorry that I have not updated in a few weeks. I'm still trying to balance the time to work, write, study, and go to classes at college. I feel as if I should also explain the dad's behavior in this. My father and I, in real life, have not had a good past so his behavior is based off of my dad's behavior that he had when I was a child. Tell me what you think. Rate and Review!**


End file.
